


PLEASE READ THE NOTES

by Cat16



Series: Nerve Anna [8]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: So I’m stopping writing fics for personal reasons (I think) and I didn’t want this half fic I was in the middle of writing to go to waste, so it’s here if someone wants to finish it or something. Thanks guys for all the support, keep writing, keep commenting on people’s fics and keep leaving kudos - I love ya(P.S if I start writing again I’ll just delete this)
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Series: Nerve Anna [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	PLEASE READ THE NOTES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknRoll1968](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/gifts).



> So I’m stopping writing fics for personal reasons (I think) and I didn’t want this half fic I was in the middle of writing to go to waste, so it’s here if someone wants to finish it or something. Thanks guys for all the support, keep writing, keep commenting on people’s fics and keep leaving kudos - I love ya
> 
> (P.S if I start writing again I’ll just delete this)

Dave pounded his drums, watching Kurt thrash about the stage, screeching out the final song on their set. He kept drumming even after the song finished and Kurt had started destroying everything in his path, tossing his guitar up, watching it come crashing back down onto the stage. He repeated this until the neck, finally, snapped free of the body with a resounding crack. Krist threw his bass in the air, attempting to catch it and succeeding only in nearly breaking several fingers when it came back down and ended with the same fate as Kurt’s guitar. 

Dave kept watching Kurt, his arms faltering when Kurt turned crazed eyes to him. He knew what Kurt was about to do and dropped his drumsticks, almost getting out of the way when Kurt launched himself into the kit. He hissed with pain when his ribs hit the edge of Dave’s snare but he kept kicking and clawing at the drums, both disentangling himself and serving to destroy them more. He fell onto Dave, who prayed to whatever gods there were Kurt couldn’t feel his boner through his shorts, which had been otherwise hidden by the drums and flashing lights.

Kurt rolled onto the floor, bounding back up quickly and slamming his hands into a stack of amps.

“Shit. He never stops,” Dave said to himself and saw Krist grin at him, evidently having heard the remarks. Krist nodded his head in the direction of backstage.

“C’mon. He’ll figure out we’re gone and follow us.” Dave stood and stepped over the mangled drum kit, waving dramatically to the audience as Krist took a bow before they jumped down and disappeared into the further chaos of backstage. Dave turned back to the stage to see Kurt following them, as predicted, a maniacal glint still in his eyes. Dave smirked at him and shook his head in wonder. He remembered now that he had an erection and felt his blood run cold at the realisation people probably saw it. He glanced quickly down to see it mostly hidden by the baggy fabric of his shorts.

Even if people did notice, he was pretty sure they’d just put it down to the excitement of the show.

Hopefully.

He excused himself to the bathroom anyway and hunted down the hallways, tossing up on whether to just adjust himself or jerk one out quickly before he, Krist and Kurt all piled back into their little rickety tour van. He found a bathroom eventually and slipped inside, closing the door behind him and shoving his pants down quickly. He made quick work of getting himself fully hard, and was soon dripping into his own palm.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone pounded loudly on the door.

“Dave!” Kurt.

“Hang on a second, Kurt!”

“Dave please let me in!”

“What? Why?”

“Just please.”

Dave pulled his pants back up quickly, hiding his body behind the door as he cracked it open. He had time to glimpse a flash of blonde before Kurt shoved his shoulder into the door and barged in. He closed it just as quickly and advanced toward Dave, pressing in close until Dave started backing away, and still Kurt forced into him. Dave’s back hit the wall and his breath huffed out of him. Kurt grabbed the back of his neck roughly, pulling their faces together and attacking Dave’s mouth with his. His right hand grabbed at Dave’s crotch, squeezing his still-hard cock through the material.

Dave felt a thrum through his body and kissed Kurt back, growling into his mouth and grabbing his hips, grinding their cocks together. Kurt moaned and moved his hand away from Dave’s groin, wanting to feel him fully. Dave’s breathing was coming faster and he broke his face away from Kurt’s, gasping roughly.

“Fuck- shouldn’t we do this not in some dingy bathroom backstage.”

“Probably, and we will, but right now- I fucking need you.”

“How did you know?” He panted, still grinding against Kurt.

“You were watching me all show. Then when I fell on you you were hard.”

“Shit. I was hoping you didn’t notice.” Dave laughed and Kurt ground hard against him, reminding him to keep moving.

“Well I’m glad I did because now, I can do this.” He dropped to his knees before Dave and pulled his shorts and underwear down to free his cock. He took Dave’s balls in his hand, rolling them between his fingers, running his tongue over the head of his cock. Dave moaned and leant back against the wall. Kurt’s hand flattened just over his hip bone, making sure Dave couldn’t buck into his mouth as he began sucking down Dave’s length.

Before long he was bobbing his head quickly, slurping noisily around Dave’s throbbing dick, choking every now and again when he went too far. He felt saliva running down his chin but he couldn’t care less, focused only on keeping a rhythm on Dave’s cock and working his own jeans and briefs down enough to take hold of his cock. He moaned around Dave’s dick as he started to pump himself, hard and fast. 

Dave groaned and thrust a hand into Kurt’s hair, tugging and twisting it around his fingers. Kurt’s cock twitched in his hand, precum dripping steadily down the length.

“Kurt- fuck- gonna cum,” Dave gasped and Kurt redoubled his efforts, letting Dave’s cock dip into his throat and resisting the urge to gag, swallowing around it. He felt warm spurts on his tongue when he backed up a bit so he could breathe and swallowed them down eagerly, ignoring the taste. Dave sagged against the wall and Kurt felt his own orgasm begin. He pulled off Dave’s cock and moaned, squeezing himself as he came and coating his hand in sticky white in the process. “Holy shit,” Dave murmured and Kurt hung his head, thoroughly exhausted.

He lifted it after a few moments and stood up, both men tucking themselves back into their pants, red in the face. Kurt washed his hand off in the sink and turned back to Dave, taking his wrist and pulling him down for a hurried kiss.

“Let’s go find Krist and get the fuck out of here.”

“Agreed.”

—

Krist drove them back to the hotel, giving them amused looks as they rushed inside. Figuring Krist already knew what they were up to they made no move to hide the fact they were piling into Kurt’s room, closing the door but in too much of a hurry to lock it. They fell onto the bed, hands groping at each other and skipping beneath clothing to touch flushed skin. They were both hard again before long and Dave undid Kurt’s belt, pulling the zipper of his jeans down and finally reaching into his briefs to grab his cock. Kurt grunted and started pulling at Dave’s clothing, undressing him hurriedly.

He reached for his own shirt, hunching over himself as he pulled it up and exposed his stomach and the dark trail from his navel to where Dave’s hand was now massaging smooth skin. Dave reached for the shirt and ripped it over Kurt’s head, making Kurt smile and laugh, bringing a grin to Dave’s own face.

“Take it off, you dork!” He smirked as Kurt’s face flushed red and he dived onto him, pushing his jeans roughly down and throwing them to the floor. Kurt gasped and bared his neck. Dave traced his tongue over Kurt’s collarbone, moving up to bite down on his shoulder, then again on his neck. Kurt moaned and rocked his hips upward, cock rubbing against Dave’s stomach. Dave’s exploring tongue travelled down now, swirling around Kurt’s nipple. Kurt grabbed the sheets around him with both hands, wrapping his legs around Dave’s waist. “You got lube?”

“Uh- actually yeah, I do.” Kurt pointed to the nightstand’s drawer and Dave crawled over to the side of the bed, pulling the drawer open and grabbing Kurt’s bottle of lube. He brought it back over and

**Author's Note:**

> RocknRoll1968 yeah this was for you as a gift in response to you drawing my request.. sorry I didn’t get to finish it :(


End file.
